


i am a bottom hence my favourite characters are too

by lum1nary0fSTARS



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Anal Sex, Bondage, Bottom Rantaro Amami, Condoms, Dirty Talk, Dominant Kokichi Oma, Dominant Korekiyo Shinguji, Don't trust smut kids do ur research, F/M, Fluff, Gay Rantaro Amami, Gay Sex, Good Sex, Healthy sex, Holly Poly, Iruma Miu Being Iruma Miu, Iruma Miu's Dirty Mouth, Kaito Momota Knows BDSM, Lube, M/M, Makeup, Multi, Ouma not Oma, Petplay, Polyamory, Porn, Rantaro has anxiety, Rarepair, Safewords, Sex Toys, Smut, Sub Rantaro Amami, Submissive Rantaro Amami, Subspace, The neighbours do be complaining, Threesome, Tied-Up Rantaro, Top Oma Kokichi, Top Shinguuji Korekiyo, Vibrators, no beta we die like me, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:27:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23853811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lum1nary0fSTARS/pseuds/lum1nary0fSTARS
Summary: oh look an au that takes after v3 and theyre all alive and stuffand rantaro, kokichi and korekiyo are married because poly rights and rarepairsbasically rantaro's  a bottom and he wants to be a pretty boy
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/Oma Kokichi, Amami Rantaro/Oma Kokichi/Shinguji Korekiyo, Amami Rantaro/Shinguji Korekiyo, Iruma Miu/Momota Kaito(minor), Oma Kokichi/Shinguji Korekiyo
Comments: 21
Kudos: 100





	1. Surprise!

**Author's Note:**

> I added a few sneaky things that no one will get  
> also  
> comment kinks that you want included in the actual smut in the comments and also should I write a fic of v2??
> 
> also read my other shit

Rantaro hadn’t been having the best of days. First, he got a lead on his sisters, which turned up nothing and cost him a lot of sleep and money.Second off, his plane had been delayed and third off, by the time he arrived home, Kokichi was out doing leader-y things and Korekiyo was at a museum and the two wouldn’t be home until that night, which gave Rantaro five hours without his husbands.

He really didn’t know if he could go that long without them.As soon as he got home, he dropped his bags and stumbled into their shared room, falling face first onto the mattress, the tension ever so slowly seeped from his muscles. 

The house was so empty and quiet without Kokichi’s laughter or Korekiyo’s non-stop ramblings. He had missed them a lot, after leaving with barely any explanation four days ago. Sure, they were used to him going, but this time just.. Disappointed him so much. He felt so alone. It had been three years and he still hadn’t found any of his sisters, not to mention he wasn’t just feeling all that good.

He kept getting flashbacks of both his killing games, V2 mainly haunting his memories for-

He shook himself, curling into the pillows and blankets, hugging them close. He decided he’d take a short nap. That would help get his mind off of things, right?

Of course that did not happen. His nap lasted for around 4 hours, but he actually just laid there for two of them and only slept for the second half. His mind was riddled with thoughts that grew worse as time went on. What if something had happened to his husbands.

He sent them a quick text saying he was home and they both responded almost immediately. That reassured him. Korekiyo’s text mentioned how much he missed him and Kokichi just spammed him with wholesome memes. He laughed softly. God, he loved them. He loved every part of them and gladly put up with them, even their.. More sadist parts. It always made a thrill run through him.

Rantaro was quite vanilla, but Korekiyo and Kokichi were most certainly not. They were the kinkiest people he had met, and he was best friends with Miu Iruma. 

Rantaro’s cheeks flushed as he thought about what they’ve done together and even scrolled up on texts to see some of the not so appropriate texts he had been sent while on flight. Both of them were so good with him, though, asking if he was okay. It warmed his heart.

He wanted to give them something back. He had an hour before they returned, so he sent a text saying that he had a surprise for them with a winky face. Kokichi then spammed their chat with Lenny faces and Amami laughed.

He switched contacts, calling his best friend.

“Yo! What’s up, fucker?” Miu’s voice cut through his speakers. “Can you come over? I wanna plan something for Kiyo and Ko-”

“So? If it’s something sappy, call Kaede or some shit, I don’t see what it’s got to do with me-”

“No, Miu- Just-.. Can you come over?? To help-? It’s not like that, it’s like.. /that/.”

There was silence on the other end, before Miu laughed.

“Ohohoho, Rantaro, being a dirty boy, eh?? I’ll be over in five.” 

Rantaro’s face flushed as he stammered out his thanks and ended the call, tossing his phone back. He slowly got up and reached for the box under the bed, where they kept everything and anything they could need.

He held up the red rope that Korekiyo loved to tie him up with. Yep, he’d be using that. He got out the stockings and outfit that Kokichi favoured, putting them on. He would need Miu’s help with the next part.

Knock knock.

Right on time, Rantaro thought as he answered the door and quickly yanked Miu in. She took one look at him, before scoffing.

“You must be super horny to put this on-!! Hahah!”

“Shut up-” He said with no real bite behind it. Miu laughed. “You should put some make-up on and pretty up your face.”

“Oh my god. Why didn’t I think of that.”

“Cuz you’re a dumbass- Ow- Hey!” Miu laughed as Rantaro whacked her arm, rushing to the bathroom.

“I’ll just do it. Tsumugi will take too long to get here.”

Miu nodded. “Okay. And while you do that, lemme see what I can do for ya!”

Rantaro grinned at her and she left, heading into their bedroom and looking through the box. Miu had helped Rantaro with his sex life before, as he was mostly unculted, for lake of a better word. She laughed and snorted when she held up some new toys they had gotten. She picked out some things, before grabbing another object and a taking it to the bathroom.

“Hey, Kork and the rat are all over possession and shit, right?”

“Don’t call them that, but.. Yeah? Why?” Rantaro paused doing his smoky eye to glance at Miu.

“Oh my god.” He breathed out when he saw the collar in her hand. They had gotten it a while back, but Rantaro had never actually tried it on. He finished his makeup, a bit hurriedly and Miu helped him clip on the collar. 

“Now, lemme show ya what my plan is!” She grabbed his hand and tugged him out of the room, to their bedroom. The box was put to the side, in case they wanted to grab stuff.

“Now, I don’t know much about Kinbaku, cuz I know that’s what Kork likes, but I do have someone who’s experienced in bondage and tying up others!” She said. “Hah! That gorgeous girl genius yet again-” 

The door opened. “Yo, Miu-”

“You brought your boyfriend??” Rantaro looked at Miu and she cowered under his gaze. The man walked into the room and nodded at Rantaro.

“Hey, man.”

“Hey, Kaito.” Rantaro replied. “Miu tell you what’s happening?” 

The astronaut grinned and nodded, kissing Miu on the cheek. She turned red and made a lewd face. Kaito pecked her nose and she just turned into a flustered mess. Kaito chuckled and headed over to Rantaro, who held up a purple rope. “This’ll be for now, and Kiyo will probably want to untie me and do it his own way or something later. But apparently you know things?” Rantaro raised an eyebrow and Kaito blushed.

“Yeah- yeah I know things.. Don’t ask.” He cleared his throat. “What about I have your arms bound behind your back and some fancy pattern thingy on your chest.”

Rantaro stared at him. “Fancy pattern thingy.” He deadpanned. Kaito grinned and nodded, shooting him a thumbs up.

“Yeah! He does it to me all the time- Although, you don’t have tits as big as mine or Kaito’s-”

“Hey-!” Rantaro protested. “I’m not super buff or a girl, y’know?” He mumbled, still blushing. Kaito started to work, pulling Rantaro’s arms back firmly and winding the rope around him.

“Ta-da!” He pulled back after a few minutes and Miu clapped. “Almost as incredible as me!”

“Hey-”

Rantaro stifled a chuckle and tested the binds. He couldn’t move his arms free or escape. He nodded and glanced at himself in the mirror. The ropes circled over his chest, around his pecs, tight and crossed over his stomach before wrapping around his thighs. 

“Neat. Now, Miu, what’s next?” He asked his friend and she smirked. Oh no. 

She held up a dildo. Kaito turned red, and even Rantaro blushed at the size. But everything got worse when-

Bzzzzzzzzzzt-

“Oh fuck.” Rantaro breathed out. “Up ya go!” Miu grabbed his shoulder and raised him onto his knees. It strained the ropes a bit, but she, with the help of Kaito, were both able to lift Rantaro onto the giant dildo. 

“Miu you lubed it right-?”

“‘Course I did!” She exclaimed, shoving him down. Rantaro bit his lip to stop his moans, blushing deeply. Kaito looked away. Miu stuck out her tongue as she watched Rantaro sink onto it.

“Now, anything else ya need before we go? Sip o’ water?” Miu asked. He nodded and Kaito hurried to fill up a glass and placed it to Rantaro’s lips, letting the wetness cool his parched throat. He gulped down the liquid and Kaito placed it by the bed stand.

“Thanks- Thanks guys. This means a lot.” Rantaro managed to say sincerely, which looked a bit weird, considering he was seated on a giant dildo and was bound up. 

Miu nodded and hummed, writing something on a piece of paper and sticking it to the door. She then switched on the tv in the room so Rantaro could have something to watch. 

“No problem.”

“Hey, Miu, how come you know what to do in this type of situation so well?” Rantaro asked. Miu sent him a smirk and Kaito hid his face in his jacket. Rantaro laughed softly. “Of course.”

“And now, for the finishing touch-” Miu grabbed a cloth gag and tied it around Rantaro’s head. He didn’t look all that amused. She laughed and snapped a picture of him. “I’ll send that to you when I get home. Have fun, lover boy!” 

She grabbed Kaito’s hand, loudly talking about how they were gonna fuck. Rantaro let out a muffled yell and his body jolted as the dildo inside of him began to vibrate. His eyes rolled back as he moaned and sunk down on it further, legs spreading out.

He couldn’t move all that much, and it wasn’t very comfortable, but he knew it’d be worth it. He glanced at the tv and clock. He only had to wait around ten minutes. He could do it. He fixed his gaze on the tv and tried to ignore his leaking cock, excited for what may come next.


	2. The actual Fucking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wow only took me 6 months
> 
> lmao but yeah here's the fuck yall wanted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh wow look at that i actually managed to finish this
> 
> within these 6 months ive gone from loving rantaro to kaito and so youll probably get kaito stuff. uhhhh but i wrote this chapter over like,,,, three months??? like it was three different times i was writing and they were a while apart and i didn't really read up.
> 
> but the last part i just wrote and i included information which im only now learning. smut and porn doesnt always cover everything you need to know, remember that. search up and actually learn things so you dont endanger yourself and others while performing sexual activities, kids!! use lube and condoms if your partner(s) have a pENis even if yall are the same gender!!! prevent them sexually transmitted diseases
> 
> but yeah i tried to include the kinks yall said but ye enjoy filth lol

When Kokichi got that text, he noticed that Korekiyo had seen it too. He privately messaged the anthropologist, asking if they should meet up before going home. Korekiyo said that he was just leaving the museum now and would meet Kokichi at the coffee shop the poly couple frequented at. 

Kokichi sipped his grape panta as he waited for Korekiyo. When the small bell dinged, in walked the man, his mask on and hair cascading in front of his face. Kokichi waved at him happily and Korekiyo sat opposite him. “Sooo Taro is home!! And he says he has a surprise for us~” He giggled and smirked. “Whaddya think it is?” 

Korekiyo looked at him. “I would assume it’s one of three things. A movie cuddle night, gifts, or sex. By the tone of the text message-” 

“It’s obviously sex!! Imagine our little Rantaro, all tied up and looking pretty!~” He said a little loudly. Korekiyo took his husband's hand, fingers trailing over the ring. 

“I understand you are excited, but I do not think Rantaro would appreciate it if you shout it out to the world. We are still Ultimates, Kokichi.”

“Oh, nihehehe~! I know~” He said in a singsong voice, downing the rest of his panta and grabbing Korekiyo’s hand. “Let’s go, hubby!” That was a nickname Korekiyo nor Rantaro had lived down after the trio got married.

The two headed to Korekiyo’s car, as he was the only one in the group with a driver’s license. Kokichi had been restricted due to speeding and Rantaro didn’t like cars, so he never learnt. Kokichi was bouncing in his seat. “Hmmm… How do you think he looks? Do you think maybe he handcuffed himself to the bedposts?~ Or what if he’s wearing nothing and already jerking himself off, just waiting for us!~”

“Both of those options sound incredible.” Korekiyo hummed, a smile under his mask as he glanced over at his purple-haired lover who was talking non-stop about how Rantaro might look. He noticed that Kokichi was getting hard, and also felt himself straining against his pants as Kokichi put the thoughts in his head.

Korekiyo drove a little faster than he normally would to get to the flat. Ouma noticed this, of course, a small smirk on his face. When they arrived, Korekiyo got out of the car, as did Kokichi. He grabbed Shinguji’s hand and the two of them speed-walked to the elevators, their boners a little obvious. They went inside, and as soon as the elevator doors shut, they were on each other. Kokichi hungrily kissed Korekiyo after the other man pulled down his mask, sparks between the two as heat rushed to their crotches. 

When the doors dinged, arriving at their floor, they pulled away, only teasing grips and grasps between both of them. Kokichi giggled as his ass was squeezed, grabbing the keys to the apartment. 

He unlocked the door and ventured inside, staying as quiet as possible. He snuck into the house, as silent as a mouse. He jumped as he felt Korekiyo tap him on the back and spun around with a raised eyebrow. He held up a piece of paper. Kokichi took it, mumbling about how he definitely saw it.

“Sup you two tops. Rantaro’s waiting for the both of ya in your room, have fun with him~ Yours truly, Miu Iruma xxx” 

And underneath it, surrounded by stars was a small, “KAITO MOMOTA!!” 

Kokichi rolled his eyes. “Of course that bitch and the bitch two helped Rantaro.” Korekiyo whacked him, gently scolding him. “Focus on Rantaro for now.”

Now that the two were inside, they could hear a faint buzzing and soft moans from their room. It sent heat directly to their cocks as they creeped over to the door, opening it just enough so they could peer inside.

A bolt of heat rushed through their bodies, sparking in their crotch. Rantaro hadn’t noticed them yet, his head tilting back, eyes glazed over as he rolled his hips down on the large dildo in his ass. His legs were spread, but the rope still held his arms tight around his back. Beads of sweat were on his forehead, freckled cheeks flushed as drool slipped out of the side of the cloth gag. 

Korekiyo and Kokichi had to stop themselves from pouncing on the green haired boy and fucking him until he screamed. Kokichi stepped forward, loosening his scarf, stepping onto the bed. That got Rantaro’s attention, whose eyes darted to face him, his fringe covering his face slightly as he grew shy that his husbands caught him in such a ...vulnerable position. 

Kokichi reached forward, untying that plain, dull cloth gag. Rantaro licked his dry lips, barely getting any time to react when hot lips crashed against his own. A small gasp escaped his mouth as Kokichi drank his moans up eagerly, hands twitching forward to tug and tease Rantaro’s nipples lightly. 

The anthropologist, who had just been watching them with a hungry gaze, finally surged forward to inspect the bindings on Rantaro, quirking an eyebrow up. He must’ve gotten help, and judging from the purple colour, it was Kaito and Miu. Korekiyo would have to give them his thanks as he stripped out of his clothes and bandages quietly. He didn’t miss how Rantaro’s eyes darted to look at him, catching eye contact with their little pet. 

Kokichi pulled back, leaving Rantaro’s mind whirling and reeling, trying his best to move forward to chase after the lips, before a warmth pressed against his back. Cold, long, pale fingers pressed to his lips and his mouth quietly opened enough for them to be stuck instead. Korekiyo pressed his fingers in, watching as Rantaro drool and licked around them, nothing more than a mindless slut for both he and Kokichi to play with.

The supreme leader seemed to share his thoughts, reaching into his pocket and snapping a picture of Rantaro like this, cheeks flushed, drool and spittle running down his cheek with three fingers pressing in. 

“Aww, look at him, being a good puppy for us, not even gagging on his fingers. The little whore’s slutty mouth must be pretty well trained to not gag on big things~” Kokichi gave a wink and Rantaro, in that moment, didn’t seem to know whether to laugh or moan, so in the brief moment of resistance, Kokichi reminded the green haired man of his place.

He put weight on Rantaro’s freckles shoulders and shoved him down, the vibrating dildo that trembled instead of Rantaro finally reminding him of its presence as he suddenly felt oh-so-full, and he could already feel himself getting close.

He looked up at Kokichi, through slightly damp eyelashes. Kokichi cooed, stroking a hand over his cheek. “Aww, look at that, you look like you’re gonna cum, puppy?” Rantaro tried his best to nod over the slick digits that steadily rocked in and out of his throat as Korekiyo started to grind against his warm body. 

“You’re not allowed to cum until both of us say, got it~? All little filthy puppies like you can do is just sit there and be an obedient good boy. You want to listen to your supreme leader, riiiight~?” Kokichi’s voice was a bit teasing, making Rantaro whine and moan. 

“I asked you a question.” Kokichi stated, a dark gaze overtaking him. Rantaro tried to form words, but couldn’t, not without sinking his teeth into Korekiyo’s hand. “Mh-mhphff!?” Rantaro let out a garbled, slightly choked and absolutely pitiful noise, to twitch both Korekiyo and Kokichi’s cocks twitched to. 

Rantaro stared at him, trying to make a noise again. Korekiyo slowly slid his salvia-slick fingers away from Rantaro’s lips, wiping them against the bedsheets, which was already a mess of drool, lube and sweat. 

Korekiyo leaned close, his lips brushing against Rantaro’s ear. “Do you need to opt out, hun?” The anthropologist asked quietly. In scenes, especially like these, Rantaro could sub drop if not taken care of.

Both Rantaro made both of hus husbands’s heart swell as he shook his cheek, whispering in a croaky voice, “I-I’m good- Fuck me until I’m seeing stars~” Rantaro said to them breathlessly. Kokichi couldn’t stop himself from making a witty comment. “Sounds like something Momota would say.” He stuck out his tongue at Rantaro, who tried to suppress a grin.

Korekiyo let out a thoughtful hum. “Momota was the one who tied you up, correct?”

“Yeah, yeah, instead of talking about my best friend’s boyfriend, can we get to the fucking?” Rantaro asked, voice coming out in more of a desperate whine than he liked. Korekiyo gave a chuckle, nipping at the tip of Rantaro’s slightly red ear, whispering, “We’re gonna do more than fucking you, dear~”

Rantaro shivered, eyes rolling back at the low tone of voice. “We’re going to make you scream for us, until your voice is raw and you’re pleading for us like a mindless little slut~”

“G-gah~!” Rantaro’s hips bucked up as Kokichi traced his fingers over the hip bone, jolsting the dildo inside of him, making the adventurer cry out in bliss. Kokichi gave a giggle as he moved before Rantaro’s spread legs, eyes lighting up like a kid who just got given candy on Christmas. “Wow! The little whore is so hard and leaking!! He’s just a filthy boy who’s so horny to be fucked!!” He stated, before his tongue licked a warm line up the shaft of his cock, from the base to the tip.

Korekiyo, meanwhile, got to work on undoing the knots and using the same rope to retie Rantaro so it’d be easier for him to take their cocks. As he did this, his other hand moved up to tug gently at the collar. His tone held some fondness. “You are wearing it for us?” It was just a regular black, leather collar, with golden studs and a small golden heart hanging from it. In tiny, dark green calligraphy was the word, “Puppy”. Rantaro gave a weak nod, a sudden moan being ripped from his throat as Kokichi went to town on him, gagging a little bit around his dick. Not that it was big- it was just a slightly uncomfortable intrusion to his throat- then again, Kokichi thought, Rantaro seemed to give both of them a blowjob with ease, so he could at least return the favour. 

Korekiyo’s hand slipped down from his neck, to his nipples, gently squeezing and rolling a bud between two fingers as his other hand finished with the bonds, slipping down to feel the vibrating dildo. He hadn’t seen a remote control for it, but knew that it was remote controlled, which meant one of two things. They had missed it when walking in, or Iruma stole it. Korekiyo was confident that she took it, and probably would use it to tease Rantaro. 

In that instant, like it had been timed, the vibrating dildo went from a steady buzzing, to a more sudden and unpredictable pace. 

“F-fuck~!!” Rantaro cried out. Korekiyo murmured against his ear, “Watch that filthy mouth of yours, or we’ll gag it again, pup~” Rantaro’s eyes seemed to be glazed over as Kokichi deepthroated his cock, making it slick and wet with his saliva along with the precum already dripping out. 

Rantaro felt that heat coiling up in his stomach. Getting pleasured simultaneously, by Korekiyo and his whispers and light but calculated touches, to Kokichi’s wet mouth enveloping his dick over and over, and the dildo that was sometimes suddenly buzzing on high, right against his prostate, or was suddenly very light and teasingly, barely giving him enough pleasure.

Both Korekiyo and Kokichi could tell, due to the fact that Rantaro’s moans and whines grew louder and rose a bit in pitch, showing how desperate and close he was. Some whimpers left his mouth as Korekiyo firmly grasped his chin and pressed his lips against Rantaro, sliding his tongue into his mouth. Kokichi’s eyes flickered up, watching them through his eyelashes. Rantaro felt he was close, so close-

He knew it had been coming, but that didn’t make him whine when Kokichi pulled away and Korekiyo let go of him. All that remained was the steady buzzing, but due to the loss of overwhelming pleasure, it didn’t help much. He could hear Kokichi talking to korekiyo, but didn’t register it, a little disappointed that his orgasm had been ruined. He was so close, he had been so close, the heat pooling and coiling in his stomach, ready to burst over, but alas, one could only pray. 

Rantaro blinked a few times as all of a sudden the heat was gone from his body, the dildo taken over. Kokichi held it by the base, staring at it and watching it buzz in his hand. Kokichi grinned, putting it to the side, wiping his swollen lips as his purple gaze flickered back to watch Korekiyo lift Rantaro up and lay him down. He looked a little out of it, so before Kokichi grabbed lube, he tapped Rantaro’s cheek, making the other man perk up and blink, dazed.

“You okay, pup? It wasn’t too much? If you need to opt out, you know the safe word?” Kokichi gently reminded him. Korekiyo smiled at the supreme leader showing his truly caring side. At the very beginning of their relationship, when Rantaro was comfortable enough with sex, they had all agreed on the safeword, clown, due to the fact that it would probably ruin the mood instantly. Kokichi wanted the word, no surprise there. Rantaro shook his head, catching his breath. “I-I’m..good to go on.”

Kokichi and Korekiyo felt their hearts swell up, before quickly dropping into the Dom mood again, matching eye contact with each other as he figured out what to do now. Kokichi moved under Rantaro as Korekiyo lifted him up, gently putting Rantaro in the leader’s lap after the supreme leader had rolled a condom onto his dick. 

Kokichi rutted his hips against his ass, tugging on the green strands of hair. Korekiyo reached over, grabbing the lube and dribbling it over Kokichi’s cock, who moaned quietly, pressing his lips against Rantaro’s shoulder. Kokichi used one of his hands to grip Rantaro’s hip, the other helping him press into his ass.

Rantaro was already stretched because of the dildo, but that didn’t stop him being so amazingly tight around Kokichi’s cock. The supreme leader was bigger than most people would expect, for his size, and Rantaro just took him in with ease.

“F-fuck..~ Look at you, our little slut, taking my cock like a good mutt. Does that make you happy, Taro~?” Kokichi hissed out into his ear, voice a little strained from pleasure. Rantaro nodded, head flopping back as his eyes rolled into his head. “G-gghh… mmnh...~ Y-yeah…~!” 

Rantaro’s voice was broken with pleasure, Korekiyo putting two hands on his chest and pushing him back, Kokichi taking a hold of his hips as he started to thrust up into Rantaro as Korekiyo laid Rantaro back. The green haired male was now crushing the supreme leader, but Kokichi didn’t mind at all, still pushing his hips up. Korekiyo took a hold on Rantaro’s calves, lifting them up. He stared for a few minutes in pure awe as he watched Kokichi’s length easily slid in and out of Rantaro with forceful thrusts, making the other man cry out. 

Korekiyo gathered more lube, rubbing it over his own hardness, which twitched at the thought of being able to fuck Rantaro, his cock sliding against Kokichi’s. He decided to make that thought as reality, grabbing another condom and watching Kokichi’s hungry eyes followed his moments as he put it on. The anthropologist moved forward, pressing his tip also against Rantaro’s entrance, Ouma’s thrusts slowing down to help. Rantaro opened his eyes after being poked, his husbands checking if he was okay with this.

“Y-yes~ Yes yes please!!~” Rantaro pleaded out and Korekiyo jerked his hips forward, doing his best to slowly sink inside of him as Rantaro let out garbled and incoherent moans. The stretch was a little much for Rantaro and both his husbands stooped, running gentle hands over his body to try and relax him as Rantaro winced a bit. 

“You good-?” Kokichi asked, nipping his earlobe playfully. It took a bit for Rantaro to catch his breath, before he nodded. “Y..yeah… Start moving- but slow-” Rantaro said, voice breaking into a moan as both Korekiyo and Kokichi started to move, doing their best to keep their movements slow. 

The feeling of both Korekiyo and Kokichi fucking him at the same time caused more pelasure to buzz through his body than earlier. When Ouma thrusted forward into his prostate, Korekiyo moved back, and then they swapped, taking time to pound his prostate and turning Rantaro into a drooling, pleading mess of nerves. 

Rantaro whined loudly, voice breaking as he grew closer to his orgasm already. He had been so close from the teasing and foreplay that it didn’t take much. Korekiyo and Kokichi watched as their little pet came undone in front of them, on the verge of cumming.

Kokichi gave a chuckle, learning close to his ear, making eye contact with Korekiyo, who smirked. 

“Aww, is ‘Taro close to cumming already~?” Kokichi asked, a teasing lilt to his voice. Rantaro nodded, green hair slick with sweat as it stayed plastered to his forehead. Kokichi let out a grunt, pushing in with a bit of a forceful thrust. The feeling of Rantaro clenching helplessly around his cock, mixed with the slick and Korekiyo’s shaft thrusting alongside his own sent bursts of bliss through him. 

A quiet moan escaped Korekiyo’s lips, watching Rantaro lean his head back to rest on Kokichi’s shoulder, the adventurer sobbing out moans. Korekiyo took his chance to lean forward and nip and suckle on his neck to push him further. 

“F-fuck~!!” Rantaro almost screamed out. The poly couple knew for sure they’d be getting complaints from the neighbours later, but none of them cared. All they cared about was fucking Rantaro in oblivion. 

“Why don’t you cum for us, Rantaro, dear~?” Korekiyo’s smooth voice glided over his mind and Rantaro was certain everything went black for a second, before his world exploded. 

Kokichi and Korekiyo could only watch in wonder, still pounding against his prostate, as Rantaro’s back arched and he let out the most beautiful moan, spurts of cum escaping his cock and coating Korekiyo’s chest and his own stomach.

His legs trembled and both Korekiyo and Kokich slowed down their thrusts significantly, not wanting to overstimulate their poor husband. Kokichi put a hand between his legs, shifting Rantaro onto the bed and he and Korekiyo kneeled next to each other after pulling out and removing their unused condoms, fisting their hands around each other’s cock and jerking off.

They both knew exactly where to tug and pull on the other’s dick, both edging the other until Korekiyo let out a stuttered groan, thrusting his hips forward and cumming, spilling onto Rantaro’s face. The sight of seeing Rantaro with his lover’s seed on his face, still completely blissed out after such a good fuck sent Kokichi over the edge as well and with a gasping cry he came as well, onto Rantaro’s chin, lips and his chest. Both men panted, slowing their hands down, coming down from their highs, before they checked on Rantaro.

Kokichi poked his cheek. “Tarooo~! Puppy!” The supreme leade’rs melodic voice called. Rantaro was breathing heavily, and he opened one eye.

Kokichi’s purple eyes stared back at him. “You okay, babe?” His husband asked, tilting his head to the side. Rantaro raised a weak, shaky hand to touch his own face. 

“...You got cum on my eyelid.”

“Hey now! That was Mr. Anthropologist over here!” Kokichi pointed at the offender, who merely chuckled. Rantaro gave a quiet, blissed out giggle, still deep in a sub headspace.

“Let us get you cleaned up.” Korekiyo murmured, reaching under Rantaro, noticing the slightly red marks from the rope. He met eyes with Kokichi, who nodded, getting up and heading to the bathroom to clean up and piss, starting to run the bath, before he grabbed some lotion. Korekiyo lifted Rantaro up, checking over him to make sure he wasn’t in pain. Rantaro grinned lazily. “Kiyo.. I’m fine… You don’t need to worry..” He mumbled softly.

Korekiyo shook his head. “Aftercare is just as important, if not more, and we need to make sure you’re okay. Now, I’m going to take you to the toilet so you can pee, so you don’t get a UTI, and then me and Kokichi are going to treat you to a bath and rub lotion over your marks and treat you like our little prince.” The anthropologist said. He was the most informed out of all of them on sexual natures and knew how to take care of them all after sex. And what he said was true. Aftercare was probably more important than the sex itself.

Rantaro gave a small smile and nodded. His husbands, both, could be hard at expressing their emotions, but he knew for sure they cared about him deeply. And that was all that mattered.

“Kiyo!! Taro!! The bath is ready! Yanno, if you don’t hurry up, I might steal all the water!’ Kokichi’s playful voice called from the bathroom. Korekiyo pressed a kiss to Rantaro’s head.

“Up.” Rantaro mumbled tiredly, wrapping his arms around Korekiyo, who lifted him and took him to the bathroom. 

Kokichi pulled a face as he looked at the both of them.

“Ewww!! Both of you have jizz all over you!!”

Both men gave a laugh, managing to sit in the bath after taking care of what needed to be done. “Hey- it’s your fault I got jizz all over my mouth, Chi!” Rantaro said, splashing water at him. Kokichi scooped up some bubbles and dumped them over Rantaro’s head.

Korekiyo watched his husbands with amusement, rubbing the ring on his finger. Both of them were incredible… Korekiyo was glad he would be spending the rest of his life with them. 

Kokichi only kissed Rantaro after the submissive washed his mouth out, not liking the taste of cum. The fact that Rantaro had set this up for him and Korekiyo made his heart flutter and he knew Korekiyo felt the same. 

Rantaro leaned against both Kokichi and Korekiyo. He loved these two men dearly and knew he would do anything for them.

The married trio fooled around in the bath.

Later that night they got a complaint from their neighbours about Rantaro’s screaming. When Kokichi read it, he merely laughed and ripped it up. Oh, he and Korekiyo would be making Rantaro scream a lot more, he thought, a wide grin on his face.

A lot more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well thats a wrap. they kinda cute. should i like carry on this au??? its legit just gonna be big rarepair ot3 heaven(im thinking as well as these three and irumota, there could be saiangie, tenkmaki(is that the ship name?) kaegoshi(i dunno if they have a ship name??? kaede gonta and ryoma??? playing tennis bugs???? akaryonta?? idk seems wholesome) idk other ideas but ye comment if you want a universe of em i guess

**Author's Note:**

> ye youll get your update eventually just bookmark this and come back in a while itll show up eventually and youll get ya porn  
> comment kinks you want included and also hcs ig lol thanks for reading


End file.
